


The King and the Skater

by Recluse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Max Cheese, Musical, Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recluse/pseuds/Recluse
Summary: Arthur Stuart was a famous figure skater until he retired for reasons unknown to the public. Since then, he's spent his days leisurely, teaching kids how to ice skate and playing the acclaimed trading card game "Element Wars". Through a mysterious accident, he ends up in a fantastical land he's never seen before, and attracts the attention of a king, who hires him as a tutor for the royal children. As the days pass, Arthur finds himself not only learning about this strange world and the people who inhabit it, but also about himself.The King and the Skater is a movie about what it means to truly love something, and what it means to fight for it. Originally written by the acclaimed K. Ubo, this remake seeks to capture the spirit of the original with a modern twist.





	1. Chapter 1

FADE IN:

BLACK BACKGROUND. NEWSPAPER, ONLINE ARTICLE HEADLINES BEGIN SHOWING ONE BY ONE, STACKING ON TOP OF EACH OTHER IN A GROWING FRENZY.

"Stuart Declares Last Season!", "Arthur Stuart Retiring!", "Famous Figure Skater Calls it Quits!", "The End of an Era: Arthur Stuart", etc. Headlines continue to stack, covering the screen as the sound of the paparazzi grows in volume in the background.

EXT. ICE SKATING RINK, ENGLAND — MIDDAY. CROWDS OF JOURNALISTS, CAMERAMEN

ARTHUR STUART, 26, walks out the door and down the steps of the ice rink. He's dressed for cold weather, thick coat, dark colors that go well with his chestnut hair and soft tan. He has an air of aloofness surrounding him despite the crowd, hands in his pockets, only looking straight ahead, not saying a word.

REPORTER #1

Mr. Stuart! A question!

REPORTER #2

Mr. Stuart, if we could have a moment of your time!

ARTHUR ignores all of them and disappears into the parking garage. We watch his car grow smaller in the distance, mingling with the traffic.

INT. LIVING ROOM, 1 YEAR LATER — MIDDAY

ARTHUR is standing in his living room, looking ready to go. He's wearing another dark coat, a beat up duffel-bag hanging from his shoulder, keys in hand. Something about him seems wearier than the last time we saw him, a gloom hangs over his shoulders and permeates the air around him.

Noticeable behind him, medals on the wall and a trophy case. They look fairly untouched, a thin layer of dust over the trophy case.

ARTHUR leaves his living room, locks his front door and gets into his car, dropping his duffel in the shotgun seat. It's the same car we saw in the last scene, though slightly more beaten. Hanging from the mirror is a card game mascot keychain, one on of the small plush kinds. ARTHUR gives it a squeeze, smiling to himself. The moment passes quickly though, and he starts the car and gets going immediately after.

EXT. ICE RINK PARKING LOT, SMALL, BUT FULL — MIDDAY

ARTHUR pulls into the lot, cleanly into a spot marked "STAFF". He gets out of his car with his duffel bag, locks it, and walks towards the rink entrance. As he walks through the automatic sliding doors, he's greeted by one of the staff at the counter.

INT. ICE RINK

COUNTER GIRL

Hey, Mr. Stuart! Good afternoon!

ARTHUR

Hey. Good afternoon.

ARTHUR has a strong English (Manchester area, specifically) accent, and it comes through clearly even in so few words. His voice is softer than expected, clearly underused.

The girl at the counter looks overjoyed at his response and begins gushing a bit.

COUNTER GIRL

Nobody from your class has arrived yet, but they should be pouring in soon! I'll let you know right away-

Just as she's saying that, a little girl, about 8, skips to the front desk. She too has a duffel bag, one for someone her size, and very glittery. She waves at ARTHUR, who waves back.

GLITTER GIRL

I'm here to sign in! Mum had to go to work right away, so she dropped me off. Here's a note.

ARTHUR leaves them both, heading towards the rink. There's a sign, "RESERVED FOR CLASS", hanging from the door, a few people are sitting around, looking at the rink curiously.

ARTHUR takes the sign and flips it, "CLASS IN SESSION", before sitting down on a bench nearby.

He sheds his outer coat and pulls out his skates from his duffel bag. They're quite clearly well used, black with silver blades and blue and white blade-guards. He puts them on, then hobbles towards the ice, taking off the guards when he reaches the door.

As he steps onto the ice, we see him do a warm up skate, round the rink, before he does a few tricks, seemingly for fun. They're simple jumps, but incredibly clean, and it's easy to tell he's mastered them. He does a few more before stopping and just gliding on the ice.

A few children clap from their spots on the bench, having come in and gotten ready while he was warming up. ARTHUR greets each one, quiet but kindly, as they hobble onto the ice.

One boy, small but confident, waves with a bright smile.

CARD BOY

Hey Mr. Stuart, are you gonna play with me again? It's fun playing against you!

ARTHUR

Sure. After class.

INT. ICE RINK, FAIRLY EMPTY—NIGHT.

Class is over, everyone is packed and waiting for their parents if they haven't already left. On a bench, ARTHUR and CARD BOY are seated side by side. Between them is a complex spread of trading cards for the game "Element Wars". They seem to be engaged in a heated duel. 

CARD BOY

You beat me last time, Mr. Stuart, but I know how to win today! 

ARTHUR

We'll see about that.

Despite his serious words, ARTHUR clearly is humoring him. He seems happier now than we've seen of him so far.

CARD BOY doesn't notice, concentrating on the layout of cards in front of him. After a beat, he puts down a card, looking smug.

CARD BOY

Ha! Try and beat that!

ARTHUR looks at the monster the boy has placed down, then at his own hand. He knows if he puts down one of the cards, he'll win, but he chooses to place a different, not as useful card down. He sighs, acting defeated.

ARTHUR

Look at that...You got me. How'd you do it?

CARD BOY is overjoyed at his victory. Before he can really rub it in, his father calls him from the front desk, and he hastily packs up his cards with the help of ARTHUR.

CARD BOY

See you next week, Mr. Stuart! I'll beat you again next time!

ARTHUR

I'll be the winner next time. See you next week.

ARTHUR begins to pack up his cards with that, neatly organizing them back into a plastic container meant for them.

CARD BOY seems about to retort, but then remembers something. He pulls a card out of his pocket.

CARD BOY

Oh right, Mr. Stuart!

ARTHUR

Hm? What is it?

CARD BOY

I found this card the other day...It doesn't really do anything. Do you want it?

ARTHUR

(mildly touched)

You're willing to give it to me?

CARD BOY

Well yeah, it doesn't do anything, after all! Seems old though.

ARTHUR

I'll take it off your hands then. Thanks.

The card passes between them. CARD BOY doesn't get a chance to say anything before his father calls again, more insistently, and he hurries to the door, waving goodbye to ARTHUR. ARTHUR waves goodbye back before looking at the card. There are signs of wear and tear, and the image on the card is one of a mysterious land. The writing on it is only a description of the image, no information on what the card actually does.

ARTHUR

_Probably a fake._

With that thought, he pockets the card, deciding to keep it anyways.

INT. BEDROOM—NIGHT

ARTHUR is at his desk, shuffling his card deck. Off to the side is the card he was gifted. He's not particularly invested in shuffling, there's a methodical feeling to the action. Outside is a storm, not unusual for the time of the year.

He glances at the card he was gifted. It seems to glitter, which surprises him. He stops shuffling his cards, holding them in one hand. In the other, he picks it up the mysterious card and holds it to the light, where it continues to shine.

ARTHUR

Huh...Holographic. Didn't notice that before.

Just as he says that, the power cuts out, startling him. He gets a papercut across his thumb, a few cards falling from his hands, as well as the mystery card. He makes a short noise of pain.

ARTHUR

Ouch...

Somehow, the card continues to sparkle, even in the darkness. Mystified, ARTHUR pockets his other cards before reaching down to pick up the mysterious card with his papercut hand.

As he touches the card with his thumb, he can feel a tiny drop of blood comes out due to the pressure. He pulls back, not wanting to dirty the card. As he does, the card glitters, and then bursts into light.

ARTHUR

What the-!

Before he can finish his sentence, the card envelops him in a bright light. ARTHUR stumbles back, shocked, but he can't escape it. The light covers him, and he blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A translation of a tweet the writer of Yuri On Ice wrote about the plot of "The King and the Skater".](https://twitter.com/Good_Haro/status/796463870013505536)  
>  Look, you can't just give me this entire synopsis and NOT expect me to want to write it. Kubo did like, the work I'd usually do (outlining an entire fake movie that only gets referenced like, twice, is very much a thing I have done before), I love musicals, I love Phichit, I have no idea if anyone else is doing this. I had to do it. It was haunting my very soul.
> 
> Please note that this isn't going to be a good movie, so to say. I'm attempting to write a movie that would get the same reception as Kubo-sensei suggested it would. There will be songs. I will probably even ended up singing them to show you the general gist of them. I've only taken one scriptwriting class. Have no faith. Also, if anyone knows how to get the dang workskins to work so I can change the font to Courier/Courier New, please, tell me. It would be appreciated. 
> 
> And so I present to you: The King and the Skater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

GARDEN FLOOR — MIDDAY

ARTHUR wakes in a haze. He's lying on the ground, dazed but otherwise okay. Next to him lies the mysterious card, somewhat more battered than before. 

ARTHUR

What...What just happened? Where am I?

ARTHUR rises into a sitting position, looking around. He's landed in one of the royal gardens of the Grand Palace, on the dirt. Well groomed trees and flowers sprout nearby him. The pocket that holds his "Element Wars" cards has a more noticeable growth, not that ARTHUR notices, too shocked by his surroundings. He DOES notice the mystery card though, which he quickly pockets.

Suddenly, an old, frazzled looking man enters the gardens from the left side. He and ARTHUR stare at each other in shock, but the frazzled man speaks first.

FRAZZLED MAN

Young man, can you speak English?

While the accent is somewhat different, it's still identifiable as British. ARTHUR is too startled to do anything but reply truthfully.

ARTHUR

Yes, I do.

Before ARTHUR can ask anything, the FRAZZLED MAN rushes to him. Now that he's gotten closer, ARTHUR can take a good look at his clothes. They're clearly 1800s fashion, not that ARTHUR is aware of the exact date. He's just aware that they seem outdated. For an old man, it seems expected, so ARTHUR doesn't question it much, too busy questioning everything else.

FRAZZLED MAN

(relieved, but still frantic)  
I cannot TAKE it anymore! Those children will be the death of me, the DEATH, you hear me? Please, if they ask, just say I received an urgent notice to return home. 

ARTHUR

What— Er, I'm not quite following—

FRAZZLED MAN

You'll do fine, young man you are. I'm sure you'll be just fine teaching!  
(he looks ARTHUR up and down)  
You're a bit oddly dressed, but fashion is different than it was in my day. I'm sure you can explain it...

The man continues to rant and rave. ARTHUR can't find a way to get a word in.

FRAZZLED MAN

...Those children, I swear, they run absolutely wild...

The FRAZZLED MAN suddenly quiets. ARTHUR tries to speak.

FRAZZLED MAN

Shh! You hear that? Footsteps...I must go. They'll find me if I stay any longer...Take care, good luck. Good riddance!

The FRAZZLED MAN runs off, further away from the garden. ARTHUR stares after him, bewildered. Not a moment after the man runs off though, another man appears.

Dressed in finery and carrying a naturally kingly air, CHALERMCHAI, 30, appears in front of ARTHUR. Despite not knowing where he is, ARTHUR recognizes just how special CHALERMCHAI must be, with his vibrant clothing and jewelry. All of his dress is similar to 19th century Thailand royalty, though ARTHUR is unaware of that.

CHALERMCHAI's expression is more curious than concerned when he speaks.

CHALERMCHAI

Who are you?

His English is very clear, though a slight accent does come through.

ARTHUR panics.

ARTHUR

Oh, erm, I'm the, ah…  
(panicking more)  
The...Uh...

CHALERMCHAI gives him a more suspicious look, glancing over his clothes. ARTHUR searches his brain for an answer, and then remembers what the FRAZZLED MAN mentioned before running off.

ARTHUR

The new teacher! The new English teacher. You must have heard.

CHALERMCHAI

Hm, is that so?

There's a tense moment. CHALERMCHAI stares ARTHUR down. He seems to be debating with himself, but when he speaks, he sounds confident — and amused.

CHALERMCHAI

What are you doing in my garden, then? And why did you not come with Robert?

ARTHUR

I got lost.

CHALERMCHAI

And Robert?

ARTHUR

He...Had no time to show me around.

ARTHUR shrinks as CHALERMCHAI hums, obviously skeptical. He's hoping that he won't be taken by the authorities of this place, wherever this place is.

CHALERMCHAI

It is just like Robert to rush.

CHALERMCHAI grins at ARTHUR, who awkwardly smiles back.

CHALERMCHAI

Well, it's no great matter. At least he found a replacement before he left.

CHALERMCHAI holds out a hand to help ARTHUR up. ARTHUR hesitates before grabbing it. CHALERMCHAI pulls him up and shakes his hand before letting go.

CHALERMCHAI

Are you as well educated as he was?

ARTHUR

Oh, of course.

CHALERMCHAI

Good. My children, they're very intelligent, but they often need guidance.

ARTHUR nods, unsure of what to say. He follows CHALERMCHAI out of the garden, all the while feeling the mysterious card in his pocket, wondering how exactly he got here.

INT. PALACE HALL

ARTHUR follows CHALERMCHAI through large, lavish halls. Despite his confusion, ARTHUR can't help but admire the splendor. CHALERMCHAI notices, and, ever the good host, asks what he thinks.

CHALERMCHAI

So, what do you think? Is it as great as you must have heard it was?

ARTHUR

O-oh, yeah— Yes, I mean. It's...Incredible.

Trying to probe for some more information, ARTHUR considers his next words carefully.

ARTHUR

I never imagined I would come here.

CHALERMCHAI

Lucky for you then, isn't it?

ARTHUR

Yes, lucky...

CHALERMCHAI seems pleased at his response, though ARTHUR said it with some degree of sarcasm. 

As the continue down the hall, ARTHUR grows somewhat more nervous, especially as they pass more and more expensive objects. He's about to crack and ask who he's following and where he is when another man, similarly dressed to CHALERMCHAI runs down the hall, only slowing when he catches sight of ARTHUR and CHALERMCHAI.

KLA HAN, 48, is slightly out of shape. His face is wrinkled with telltale stress lines, some that are getting their daily fill as he bows low to CHALERMCHAI and somewhat higher towards ARTHUR. He gives ARTHUR a suspicious glance, but his focus is on CHALERMCHAI.

KLA HAN

Your majesty, where have you been?! You have letters and treaties waiting for your approval! And have you forgotten your meeting with the townsmen is this afternoon? And WHO is that?

CHALERMCHAI

Kla Han, relax! This is...

He pauses, then turns to ARTHUR, looking sheepish.

CHALERMCHAI

I don't think I asked for your name earlier.

ARTHUR

Arthur. Arthur Stuart.

ARTHUR holds out a hand, trying to be polite. KLA HAN sniffs, seemingly offended, but CHALERMCHAI takes it with vigor, looking delighted.

CHALERMCHAI  
(to KLA HAN)  
This is Arthur! The new English teacher.

KLA HAN

What happened to Robert? 

CHALERMCHAI

He had to return home. Something urgent, I suppose.

KLA HAN

Return home? Without saying a word?

CHALERMCHAI

It was very urgent.

CHALERMCHAI leans towards ARTHUR with a look. ARTHUR nods quickly.

ARTHUR

His, ah...Sister passed away.

KLA HAN

I was unaware he had a sister.

ARTHUR shrugs awkwardly. He redirects the conversation, hoping he won't be asked any more difficult questions.

ARTHUR

He had to go, but I promise I'll do my best to fill his shoes.

KLA HAN is clearly skeptical. A terse moment passes, and then he leans into ARTHUR's personal space, obviously assessing him.

KLA HAN

You don't look very impressive. And you greeted his majesty with a handshake...! As if you two were of the same standing!

MUSIC STARTS ("Our Greatest King"). KLA HAN begins to sing.

KLA HAN

Such insult! Such insolence! You don't deserve an audience with his majesty!

INT. THRONE ROOM

KLA HAN sweeps into the throne room. ARTHUR watches, bewildered, while CHALERMCHAI seems mildly exasperated.

KLA HAN

Our kingdom was in chaos, our people in disarray. The royal family seemed to have completely lost their way.

CHALERMCHAI sighs. KLA HAN continues dramatically, crossing the room, gesturing. Around them, other palace staff pop up, singing the backing vocals.

KLA HAN

But just when things were bleak, right as all hope was lost, his majesty returned to us, a beacon from the gods!  

CHALERMCHAI

Kla Han, I—

KLA HAN

He is our hero, our savior, the one who brought the dawn! The only one who could be called a god!

He is Our Greatest King!

PALACE STAFF

Our Greatest King!

INSTRUMENTAL BREAK. ARTHUR looks around, bewildered at the singing and dancing. 

KLA HAN begins to sing the second verse towards him, looking menacing.

KLA HAN

He comes from lines of royalty, of blood unlike our own. If you think you're on his level – Ha! You're thinking that alone!

ARTHUR is jostled by KLA HAN and the staff, further away from CHALERMCHAI. Meanwhile, CHALERMCHAI is gently hustled towards the throne.

KLA HAN

No man could ever reach the heights of his majesty! To act as if it's possible, I have to disagree! He'll go down a hero, the savior of Siam—

KLA HAN jabs ARTHUR in the chest, sneering.

KLA HAN

— And you better not forget that, you obvious little sham.

ARTHUR tries to back away, hits a pillar. KLA HAN backs away from him, still menacing, and then begins the final verses.

KLA HAN

He who is a hero, he who could be a god, he who'll be immortalized as greater than the dawn! His majesty who sits upon his golden throne—

CHALERMCHAI ends up in his throne, sitting. He's not very happy though, even decked in lavish extras.

KLA HAN

He who is our Greatest King!

PALACE STAFF

He who is our Greatest King!

KLA HAN

He who is our GREATEST...KING!

The music ends with a dramatic flare. ARTHUR stares, even more bewildered than before, which he hadn't thought was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I even let this happen. Why did people leave kudos on this. Why did I post this. Why am I continuing this?  
> Crisis aside:  
> I'm trying to be as respectful as possible when it comes to writing Siam (which is what Thailand was called back in the 19th century apparently, the history is pretty interesting, actually!) but I'm completely flying blind here. I live in the US, I don't know anything about what I should know about for this, I haven't even seen The King and I (which is, from what I understand, somewhat notoriously racist, but still, it's technically source material...) I don't know about Manchester, history is my worst subject, and I'm also trying to summon the spirit of those "straight to TV" disney originals with music, which means there's just going to be some degree of inaccuracy in the portrayal of everything. If something is blatantly off though, feel free to inform me and I'll try to navigate away from doing it again.
> 
> This entire thing is going to be completely convoluted, as, uh, I didn't start actually structuring and planning this fic until after I posted the first tidbit, and I'm...Still trying to work it out. I also don't edit it nearly as much as usual. Let's just say that the way Arthur gets a pair of skates is going to be unbelievably ridiculous. And I have the titles of about 10 songs planned, so you're going to have to just deal with my garbage lyric work.  
> Lyrics for "Our Greatest King", cut up in a more understandable way:  
> Such insult!  
> Such insolence!  
> You don't deserve an audience with his majesty!
> 
> Our kingdom was in chaos,  
> our people in disarray,  
> the royal family seemed to have completely lost their way.
> 
> But just when things were bleak,  
> right as all hope was lost,  
> his majesty returned to us,  
> a beacon from the gods! 
> 
> He is our hero,  
> our savior,  
> the one who brought the dawn!  
> The only one who could be called a god!
> 
> He is Our Greatest King!  
> (Our Greatest King!)
> 
> INSTRUMENTAL BREAK
> 
> He comes from lines of royalty,  
> of blood unlike our own,  
> If you think you're on his level – Ha!  
> You're thinking that alone!
> 
> No man could ever reach the heights of his majesty!  
> To act as if it's possible, I have to disagree!  
> He'll go down a hero, the savior of Siam—  
> — And you better not forget that, you obvious little sham.
> 
> He who is a hero,  
> He who could be a god,  
> He who'll be immortalized as greater than the dawn!  
> His majesty who sits upon his golden throne—
> 
> He who is our Greatest King!  
> (He who is our Greatest King!)  
> He who is our GREATEST...KING!
> 
> (How does the melody go? You tell me, ya'll. I have a version that's shaky at best that I might sing and post, but like...Please, someone with more musical training, make it work.)


	3. Chapter 3

There's a beat of silence between the three of them before CHALERMCHAI gets up out the throne, sighing. He sheds the extras that had been put on him during the musical number, and returns to his more down to earth image. 

CHALERMCHAI

Thank you for that, Kla Han.

KLA HAN

Of course, your majesty.

CHALERMCHAI turns to ARTHUR. ARTHUR takes an uncertain step away, now fully aware of CHALERMCHAI's status, and bows his head slightly. 

CHALERMCHAI

I assume you're tired after traveling so far. Let me show you to Robert's old room.

KLA HAN

Your majesty, I will-

CHALERMCHAI

-No no, Kla Han. You must be tired after looking for me earlier. Take this moment to rest.

KLA HAN

...If that is what you wish, then I will do as you suggested.

KLA HAN exits with one last dirty look towards ARTHUR, who averts his eyes.

CHALERMCHAI

It's this way.

ARTHUR follows quietly. As they walk through the halls, CHALERMCHAI is a bit disheartened in ARTHUR's eyes, and despite how strange it seems, ARTHUR finds himself with a bit of empathy for the king. He's not sure where it stems from, but it's there nonetheless.

Despite that though, he doesn't say anything. He's unsure as to what he could say, he's tired, and he definitely doesn't want to accidentally piss off a king.

CHALERMCHAI speaks, breaking ARTHUR from his thoughtful reverie.

CHALERMCHAI

Don't take what Kla Han said to heart too much. He's always been a bit dramatic.

ARTHUR

Is that so?

CHALERMCHAI smiles. It's slightly awkward, sheepish.

CHALERMCHAI

He has a great deal of pride in our country, and in me. He was my tutor some years ago, and became my adviser when I took the throne.

ARTHUR

Ah, I see.

CHALERMCHAI

Please, don't feel obligated to treat me as royalty. You're our guest, after all.

ARTHUR

I'll- I'll try and remember that, your majesty.

CHALERMCHAI droops when ARTHUR calls him "your majesty", but he doesn't say anything more. It's a silent walk for a few seconds more, and then CHALERMCHAI pauses at a door. He opens it, and they both step inside. 

INT. ARTHUR'S ROOM

The room is small but well furnished, with a window on the far wall. There also is a desk stacked with various papers, books, writing tools and a large world map. Next to it is a bookshelf, and a trunk with a loose pants leg hanging from it — Robert ran with very little on him aside from his money, apparently. Another, smaller table and chair sits in the middle of the room, clearly for relaxing, and a small bed is in one of the corners. 

CHALERMCHAI

This is Robert's old room. I would have had a room specifically prepared for you, but given the circumstances, there's nowhere else-

ARTHUR

-It's perfectly fine. I'm sure it has everything I could need. I, erm, traveled light.

CHALERMCHAI

I hope so. Just tell me or Kla Han if it doesn't, and I'll see what I can do.

ARTHUR

Yes I will, thank you.

There's a pause. Both stand awkwardly, unsure of how to truly end the conversation. 

CHALERMCHAI

...That's everything, I think. I'll give you a few days to settle before you meet my children.

ARTHUR

Yes, thank you again. You've been quite generous.

CHALERMCHAI

It's the least I could do. I hope to speak to you again soon, Arthur.

ARTHUR

Of course.

With that, CHALERMCHAI leaves ARTHUR at the room. Immediately after the door closes, ARTHUR sinks down at the chair by the desk, holding his head in his hands. He stays like that for a moment before pulling himself together and looking closer at what's on the desk. He notices the map and immediately tries to figure out where he is.

The map is similar to a world map of today, but off enough that ARTHUR can tell he's not somewhere familiar. On the map is a single dot with a word in English next to it — _Siam_. He figures that's where he is now, since nowhere else on the map is truly labeled. He tries to remember if he's ever heard of such a place, but nothing comes to mind.

Lost as to what to do next, ARTHUR pulls out his deck of cards and begins to shuffle them, just for a bit of normality. It's almost hypnotic, the rhythmic sound of cards against silence. Faro shuffle, simple. 

He then remembers the mysterious card. He stops shuffling to pull it out of his coat and examine it closely. He's afraid of it, cautious as he turns it over and around. It seems close to tearing, worn as it is. 

ARTHUR

What are you?

The card does not reply. ARTHUR remembers the events just before he teleported, then stares at his papercut thumb. For a moment, it looks as if he's going to try it again, but instead he drops the mystery card back on the desk and stands up, getting away from it.

The scene ends with a shot of the card lying on the desk, the sound of ARTHUR rifling through ROBERT's trunk in the background.

INT. PALACE, ARTHUR'S ROOM — MIDDAY, 3 DAYS LATER

ARTHUR stands in his room, dressed in ROBERT's old clothing. They're a tad oversized, but ARTHUR still fits them. He's had to roll up the sleeves on his shirt, but otherwise, they fit all right.

There's a knock on his door, and then a gruff voice.

KLA HAN

Are you awake? His Majesty called for you to meet him. You shouldn't keep him waiting.

ARTHUR

Yes, yes, sorry for the delay. 

ARTHUR looks around, making sure he has everything. At the last glance, he sees his deck of cards on the desk, alongside the mysterious card. He hesitates, but then pockets the deck before he leaves his room and meets KLA HAN outside.

Immediately, KLA HAN begins walking, leaving ARTHUR to hurry behind him.

KLA HAN

Hurry up now. It's time you earned your stay in the palace.

ARTHUR follows quietly behind him, rolling his eyes at KLA HAN's words. Nonetheless, he's quite nervous when they enter the throne room.

INT. THRONE ROOM

CHALERMCHAI is sitting on his throne, dressed similarly to how he was when ARTHUR first met him. Next to him sit four children, two on each side.

To CHALERMCHAI's right is the oldest, CHAYAN, about 13 years old. He's sitting formally, though his face looks extremely bored. Next to him is RAMA, the youngest at 6. RAMA is fidgeting, though otherwise well behaved.

To CHALERMCHAI's left are PRIJA, 12, and ISRA, 8. PRIJA is the only child who doesn't look bored, contrary, she looks completely uninterested. ISRA is fidgeting as much as RAMA, and is the first to break the silence. 

ISRA

Who're you?

ARTHUR, startled, doesn't answer. ISRA asks again, more insistent this time.

ISRA

Who're you?

CHALERMCHAI

Isra, manners. Let him introduce himself.

CHALERMCHAI looks towards ARTHUR, who understands and begins to stammer an introduction. KLA HAN softly snorts when he stutters at first.

ARTHUR

I'm Arthur. Arthur Stuart. I'll be teaching you English...I mean, I'm your new English teacher.

It's not an impressive introduction, but he seems to have said the right thing, seeing CHALERMCHAI nod. 

CHALERMCHAI nudges CHAYAN gently.

CHAYAN

Chayan.

He does not continue. CHALERMCHAI nudges him again, but CHAYAN says nothing else. CHALERMCHAI sighs, seemingly used to this behavior, and turns to PRIJA.

PRIJA

My name is Prija. Nice to meet you, Mr. Stuart.

She stares directly at ARTHUR when she says it. It's somewhat unsettling. Her English is surprisingly clear, though it's obvious that she's not sincere with her words.

ISRA jumps in without prompt.

ISRA

I'm Isra!  
(she points to Rama)  
And that's Rama! He's six!

Rama

I'm six!

ARTHUR

Nice to meet you.

CHALERMCHAI rises from his seat and gestures to ARTHUR to follow him. He does, catching up almost to his side, just a step behind. CHALERMCHAI's children rise after, huddling together and following behind them, and ARTHUR knows they're gossiping about him. He's spent enough time around children when teaching at the ice rink to understand their habits. He's spent enough time with people who gossip in general. Unconsciously, he puts his hand in his pocket with the deck of cards for reassurance.

CHALERMCHAI begins to speak to him, noticing his discomfort.

CHALERMCHAI

It will take them some time to warm up to you, but do not worry. They're good children.

ARTHUR can't help but feel skeptical about that. Nonetheless, he nods in agreement.

CHALERMCHAI opens a door, revealing a classroom like setup. A chalkboard sits on one wall while desks, chairs, papers and writing utensils are scattered around the room in the appropriate fashion. It's surprisingly European in design.

CHALERMCHAI

What do you think? I modeled it after a memory of my studies overseas. 

ARTHUR

You studied overseas?

CHALERMCHAI

I was sent to study with the hope that I would bring back a way to improve the kingdom.

ARTHUR

(recalling Kla Han's song)  
You were successful, then?

CHALERMCHAI is silent for a second, as if in thought, which in turn makes ARTHUR curious. Before he can ask further, CHALERMCHAI elaborates, then shifts the topic.

CHALERMCHAI

Mostly. There are still things that need more time. But that aside, is the classroom to your liking?

ARTHUR

Oh, right- It looks great. Thank you.

CHALERMCHAI beams at the praise. He ushers ARTHUR in, then beckons his children in, all who look unenthused as they enter the classroom. KLA HAN is behind them, a stern eye — he clearly was the one who prevented them from running away.

INT. PALACE CLASSROOM

ARTHUR

I take that we're starting today?

CHALERMCHAI

If you're willing.

Kla Han then gives ARTHUR the evil eye. ARTHUR couldn't say no even if he wanted to.

ARTHUR

Of course I am.

CHALERMCHAI

Excellent! We'll leave you to it then.

KLA HAN

Are you sure that's a good idea, your majesty? Leaving him alone with the royal children?

CHALERMCHAI

I trust him well enough. Besides, we have another meeting with the townspeople, do we not, Kla Han?

Before KLA HAN can actually respond, CHALERMCHAI strongarms him out of the room and closes the door to the classroom. This leaves ARTHUR, who remembers he has nothing prepared for this, and the four royal children, who huddle together as far from him as they can with expectant stares.

ARTHUR decides to approach them in the same way he usually approaches his skating classes, since he has little else in the way of experience. 

ARTHUR

Well, let's start with seeing what you already know. Where did you leave off with Robert?

None of them answer him. ARTHUR had, to some extent, expected this, and asks another question, not deterred.

ARTHUR

I guess we can figure it out as we go. For now, why don't you all take a seat?

All of a sudden, ISRA pipes up.

ISRA

Don't wanna!

MUSIC STARTS ("Don't Wanna!").

ARTHUR

Pardon?

RAMA

Don't wanna!

ISRA

It's no fun.

PRIJA

It's boring.

CHAYAN

Really boring.

ARTHUR looks baffled. ISRA begins singing.

ISRA

I don't want to! I really don't want to! 

The other children begin to sing as well.

PRIJA

Studying is boring anyways.

CHAYAN

English is confusing...

PRIJA

I always end up snoozing,

ALL CHILDREN

We don't want to!

ISRA

I want to play dress up instead,

CHAYAN

Go outside, with my friends...

PRIJA

I want to read, or go to bed.

RAMA

I wanna play, play King again!

ISRA

(speaking, not singing)  
You were the king last time! It's my turn!

RAMA

Nope!

INSTRUMENTAL BREAK. ARTHUR watches as mild chaos happens around him at the hands of these children.

PRIJA

English is a chore, you know?

ARTHUR

(to himself)  
Is this why Robert left, or-

ISRA

You should learn our words instead!

CHAYAN

I don't think he has that good a head.

The children giggle at ARTHUR's expense. It exasperates him, and he counters.

ARTHUR

Lessons may be boring, that I can admit! But your father's counting on me, I made a commitment!

PRIJ

Father's always trying,

CHAYAN

You mean Father's always prying,

PRIJA

But our tutors always quit!

ISRA

That's where Robert went, right?

ISRA, PRIJA, CHAYAN

He couldn't get us to sit!

RAMA

I don't wanna sit!

ALL CHILDREN

We don't want to sit! We don't wanna!

INSTRUMENTAL BREAK. Chaos continues. The children do a variety of things, like climbing on the desks, doodling on the chalkboard, all manner of disaster. ARTHUR has watched over a large group of children before, but never this unruly, and he can't quite keep up. Exhausted, he sinks into a chair while chaos happens around him.

Unsure of what else to do, he remembers the cards in his pocket. With no other ideas, he pulls them out and begins to shuffle. RAMA notices first.

RAMA

(speaking)  
What's that?

ARTHUR sees an opportunity and flips a card over. He's lucky, it's a pretty cool one called "Icy Blast", a relatively weak card in the game, though helpful in its own way. RAMA leans closer, entranced by the glittery card.

RAMA

What's that mean?

ARTHUR

(points to the top of the card)  
This is "icy", and this word is "blast". Do you know what ice is?

RAMA

Snow! Cold stuff!

ARTHUR

Close enough. And blast?

RAMA seems stumped at that one. ARTHUR waits a beat before explaining.

ARTHUR

It's...Boom! 

He makes a hand motion with the noise, hoping the point comes across. It does.

RAMA

Boom!

ARTHUR

Yes. "Icy Blast"-

RAMA

-Cold boom!

His "boom" matches the beat of the music, and the rest of the children slow down, now curious. ARTHUR, aware this is a chance to get their interest, softly sings along with the music while turning over several cards.

ARTHUR

English may be boring, and confusing, and a chore. But if you want to play this game with me, you have to know a little more.

He returns to "Icy Blast". 

ARTHUR

(in tune)  
See this card called "Icy Blast",

Around his hands, a small, snowy wind begins to circle. His eyes widen, shocked, but the children are delighted at it. Not wanting to break their interest, he pretends all is fine.

ARTHUR

it circles around my hand, so fast,

He points at RAMA with his snowy hand, hoping it'll work as he wants.

ARTHUR

and when I say its name once more,  
(under his breath)  
Icy Blast.

The small, snowy wind hits RAMA directly in the face, not that he really minds. RAMA laughs, absolutely thrilled. The children are completely spellbound.

ARTHUR

It does as it's meant for.

ARTHUR puts the card back down on the table. The children are mixed between fear and respect and wonder. 

ARTHUR

But it'll only work if you can read, about what it does, what it means,

ARTHUR turns to face all of them, and all the children lean back, awed.

ARTHUR

So do you still not want to learn? Still don't want to sit? I can't teach you everything, but I can start-

He flips several more cards on the table, slides the deck across, showing all the cards he has on him.

ARTHUR

-With this.

The music ends with a hush. ARTHUR smiles mysteriously, and they all watch as he stands, all their attention on him and his apparently magical hands.

ARTHUR

So? Are you interested?

They nod, ISRA and RAMA most vigorously, while PRIJA and CHAYAN more hesitantly. ARTHUR, satisfied, gathers his cards and shuffles them, then holds out the deck in a fan shape.

ARTHUR

Each of you, pick a card. We'll start from there...

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized recently that I can't write victuuri because the show does everything I want to do before I get around to doing it. Completely unrelated to this, but it was a revelation.
> 
> About this...Uh...Fic? Screenplay? Ficplay? I'm hoping to have it done actually before the show finishes. Seeing as we're only 10 scenes in though (apparently the average movie has 40 - 60? Gods), it's ah...A high hope. Especially since I want to storyboard "Shall We Skate", since it's a song I'm going to be taking advantage of when it comes up and it's been written for me by somebody who had like, an actual good idea. Animation major with no experience storyboarding? It'll be fine. I hope.
> 
> Lyrics to "Don't Wanna!":
> 
> I don't want to! I really don't want to! 
> 
> Studying is boring anyways.  
> English is confusing...  
> I always end up snoozing,  
> We don't want to!
> 
> I want to play dress up instead,  
> Go outside, with my friends...  
> I want to read, or go to bed.  
> I wanna play, play King again!
> 
> (speaking, not singing)  
> You were the king last time! It's my turn!  
> Nope!
> 
> INSTRUMENTAL BREAK
> 
> English is a chore, you know?  
> Is this why Robert left, or-  
> You should learn our words instead!  
> I don't think he has that good a head.
> 
> Lessons may be boring  
> that I can admit!  
> But your father's counting on me  
> I made a commitment!
> 
> Father's always trying,  
> You mean Father's always prying,  
> But our tutors always quit!  
> That's where Robert went, right?  
> He couldn't get us to sit!
> 
> I don't wanna sit!
> 
> We don't want to sit! We don't wanna!
> 
> INSTRUMENTAL BREAK
> 
> English may be boring  
> and confusing, and a chore  
> But if you want to play this game with me  
> you have to know a little more
> 
> See this card called "Icy Blast"  
> it circles around my hand, so fast  
> and when I say its name once more,  
> It does as it's meant for.
> 
> But it'll only work if you can read  
> about what it does, what it means
> 
> So do you still not want to learn?  
> Still don't want to sit?  
> I can't teach you everything, but I can start  
> With this.


	4. Chapter 4

INT. CLASSROOM, A WEEK LATER

We re-enter ARTHUR's life about a week or so later than the last scene, and he's clearly happier than he was before. He wears mostly the same clothing as before, a loose white dress shirt with a slightly oversized vest, pants that are an inch too long, nice leather shoes. The children are all listening to him, engaged with his lecture. The atmosphere is lively, surprisingly fun for a classroom. Light comes through the windows, it's a nice day, bright skies.

He's using the chalkboard and explaining something about grammar when there's a knock on the door.

ARTHUR

Who is it?

Rather than answering, KLA HAN simply opens the door. ARTHUR and the children stare at him in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. 

KLA HAN

Hello.

KLA HAN seems to struggle mentally with something, but only for a short second. 

KLA HAN

His Majesty has asked me to inform you and the children that he is free for lunch.

KLA HAN clears his throat. The children mostly seem happy with the news, save CHAYAN, who is suffering from Teen Angst, or rather, just not wanting to hang out with his dad.

KLA HAN

He sent me to get all of you. 

Despite his somewhat pointed way of saying it, ARTHUR doesn't realize that when KLA HAN says all of them, he means everyone in the room.

ARTHUR

(to children)

Good for you. You all don't see him everyday, do you? We can end class here for today, go have lunch with your dad.

KLA HAN

ALL of you. That includes you, Arthur.

ARTHUR turns to look at KLA HAN, baffled.

ARTHUR

Me? Why would he want me to come?

KLA HAN

I asked him that question myself, but he insisted.

ARTHUR

Er, I don't think-

ISRA

Arthur, come eat with us! You can show him your tricks!

ISRA tugs on ARTHUR's sleeve insistently as she speaks, pulling him towards the door. RAMA also stares up at him, asking without words. 

Suddenly, he's pushed from behind by CHAYAN, who's grinning, PRIJA next to him, helping him push.

CHAYAN

Come on, Arthur! It'll be funny when Father sees what you can do!

ARTHUR is forcibly taken to lunch. To be honest, he's sort of happy that he was invited, but at the same time, he's nervous. He hasn't spoken to CHALERMCHAI since he started tutoring the children, and he doesn't know what to expect.

EXT. PALACE COURTYARD

We re-enter the scene with a lavish table full of food — fruits, vegetables, cultural dishes. It's in an area where the sunlight reaches well, underneath a large arch. It almost feels picnic-like. There's also a large pond nearby.

ARTHUR has stopped being pushed, instead, he walks behind the children. KLA HAN follows next to him, slightly ahead. 

CHALERMCHAI is sitting at the table, and grins when he sees them come towards him. The children all have smiles on, even CHAYAN — despite his earlier behavior, he's happy to see his dad too. He doesn't rush him like his younger siblings do though.

KLA HAN

Your Majesty. I have brought them as requested.

CHALERMCHAI

Good, good. Take a seat, all of you.

KLA HAN takes a seat an appropriate distance from the king, attempting to teach RAMA table manners in the process. ARTHUR hovers, unsure of where he should sit, when CHALERMCHAI pats the seat next to him and urges him silently to sit by his side. With no other ideas, ARTHUR does as told.

CHALERMCHAI grins when he sits down, and passes him a loaded plate of food before turning to speak with PRIJA. ARTHUR takes hesitant bites of what he doesn't know, but he's actually well practiced at trying new foods — when he traveled as a famous skater, part of the novelty was always the local cuisine. 

CHALERMCHAI begins to speak with him as he eats.

CHALERMCHAI

It's good to see you after so long. Are you doing well? Have you gotten used to being here?

ARTHUR responds awkwardly, remembering that CHALERMCHAI is a king. Despite all his years in media spotlight, he's never been much of a conversationalist. 

ARTHUR

It's- It's been interesting, so far. I haven't gotten used to everything yet, but I've already learned a lot.

CHALERMCHAI

Really? That's good to hear. We haven't really had a chance to talk; I was worried you were having a hard time. 

ARTHUR

Oh no, it's been great, actually. 

CHALERMCHAI

What about my children? Have they given you any trouble?

ARTHUR

They took some time to warm up to me, but...

ARTHUR isn't sure how to continue on with that, remembering his magical stint. Just as he's thinking about it though, CHAYAN, who has apparently been listening in the whole time, interrupts.

CHAYAN

Show him your trick, Arthur!

CHALERMCHAI

Hm? Trick? What's are you talking about, Chayan?

CHAYAN

Arthur can do magic!

ARTHUR

Chayan—!

ARTHUR panics a bit. KLA HAN stares at him suspiciously, while CHALERMCHAI looks mostly amused, though also curious. 

The other children begin insisting as well.

ISRA

Yeah Arthur, show him!

RAMA

Show him! Do it again!

ARTHUR is uncertain if that's a good idea, considering he doesn't understand it himself. He's worried he'll do something damaging on accident. Unfortunately for him, CHALERMCHAI is intensely curious now, and asks to see it.

CHALERMCHAI

Show me what? I'm interested in this trick of yours, Arthur.

ARTHUR

It's really nothing that special...

KLA HAN

Oh really? In that case, you shouldn't mind showing us.

ARTHUR almost glares at KLA HAN, but refrains. Instead, he takes a deep breath and pulls out the cards. He's been carrying them around as a sort of security blanket ever since he got here. 

ARTHUR

I can't promise this will work.

Cautious, ARTHUR steps out and aims towards the pond instead of people, this time. He pulls a card from the top of the deck. It's "Shimmering Frost", a stronger card with an image of a frozen lake. Deciding to roll with it, ARTHUR takes a deep breath before he speaks.

Behind him, KLA HAN and CHALERMCHAI watch, skeptical and interested, respectively. The children crowd behind them, excited. ARTHUR hopes this works.

ARTHUR  
(whispering)  
Shimmering Frost.

Magic flows from his hand with the card to the pond, which quickly freezes over. KLA HAN is astounded, as is CHALERMCHAI, though the latter quickly breaks out into a large grin of amazement. The children cheer.

CHALERMCHAI

Amazing!

ARTHUR is honestly more surprised than the rest. He hadn't expected it to work. He looks at the deck of cards in his other hand, wondering how any of this is possible.

Looking back at the ice, ARTHUR is suddenly struck with some longing — he wants to skate. It's a strange feeling for him, and he holds the deck close to his chest. He hasn't felt like this for a long time. There's a moment of struggle in his thoughts that shows on his face before it hardens with resolve.

He starts to shuffle through the deck until he gets to an item card called "Bladed Glory". It's a pair of ice skates from the winter special packs — it's meant to help cards do ice and steel damage at the same time, but ARTHUR figures it's worth a shot, given how everything else has went.

Behind him, everyone watches, curious as to what he plans to do next. They're all aware something is happening. We watch from their perspective behind ARTHUR as his hand glows again, and a pair of ice skates drop to the ground. Everyone looks confused as they appear.

ARTHUR, however, looks down at the skates and, with a trembling hand, picks them up.

From behind him, ISRA, ever curious, asks a question.

ISRA

What are those?

ARTHUR

I'll show you.

ARTHUR takes off his shoes and replaces them with the skates at the edge of the ice before standing up and taking a hesitant step forward. The ice holds him, and he skates onto it will well practiced ease. He feels at peace, all of a sudden, just gliding on the ice.

Everyone else is stunned, having never seen anyone ice skate before. CHALERMCHAI in particular stares as if the world has completely changed.

FROZEN POND — OUTSIDE, MIDDAY

Filled with a unique determination, ARTHUR faces them and grins. It's a showy grin, as if he's a famous man once again, but also genuine. 

ARTHUR

Have you ever seen someone figure skate before?

All of them — ISRA, PRIJA, CHAYAN, RAMA, and CHALERMCHAI — shake their heads no. KLA HAN seems to still be processing everything, staring at ARTHUR's skates.

ARTHUR

Watch carefully, all right?

INSTRUMENTAL STARTS ("Something To Say").

They're spellbound as ARTHUR skates around the pond. He's skating a routine he's clearly done before, confidence and grace in the way he spins on the ice. What's even more noticeable is the look of bliss on his face, as if he's found total peace. CHALERMCHAI notices this look, and finds himself strongly drawn to it. ARTHUR doesn't notice him staring, too caught up in the feeling of being on the ice and skating just for skating's sake.

ARTHUR skates with the music, and does a jump with ease — everyone is completely enthralled. KLA HAN clutches his chest as if he'll have a heart attack when ARTHUR jumps, while the rest watch in awe. Despite the pond being somewhat small, during this scene, it feels infinite. 

Eventually, ARTHUR slows down and, worn out, sits himself down on the grass by the pond, panting. Everything is silent for a moment, and then CHALERMCHAI gets closer, crouching to his level.

CHALERMCHAI

That was...That was incredible! Where did you learn such a fantastic skill?

ARTHUR  
(ad libbing)  
Oh, that's...I went to a school that taught me the basics, and then I kept doing it. I really enjoyed it, for a while...

If CHALERMCHAI notices how ARTHUR's voice trails off, he doesn't let that be known.

CHALERMCHAI

Your talent is immense. I've never seen anything like it.

CHALERMCHAI gets closer. It flusters ARTHUR, the way he's being looked at.

ARTHUR

Th-thank you. Your words are appreciated.

CHALERMCHAI

I mean it, really. I've never seen anyone do something like that before. And with so much grace! It looked effortless.

ARTHUR

Well, I've had a lot of practice.

CHALERMCHAI

Surely.

There's a pause between them. CHALERMCHAI keeps grinning at ARTHUR, who can help but smile back. 

CHALERMCHAI

Say, Arthur, I have an idea.

ARTHUR

A what? I mean, what kind of idea?

CHALERMCHAI

Teach my children how to do what you just did. 

ARTHUR

WHAT?

CHALERMCHAI stands then, leaving ARTHUR to stare up at him, baffled. He's standing tall, grinning at the still frozen pond, then back at ARTHUR, than at some unseen future.

CHALERMCHAI

And not just my children, but my servants as well. I'll gather as many as I can for you to teach. 

ARTHUR

Your Majesty, I- I couldn't-

CHALERMCHAI

You've given me a wonderful idea, Arthur. If you have time, I'd like to discuss it with you later today. I'll visit you tonight.

ARTHUR

W- What? Okay?

This conversation is moving at a pace much too fast for ARTHUR to keep up with. 

CHALERMCHAI  
(to himself)  
This is it...This is what we need...

ARTHUR

Your Majesty?

CHALERMCHAI moves his stare to ARTHUR, still grinning.

CHALERMCHAI

I'll explain when I have more time. Tonight, Arthur. I promise.

ARTHUR

Sure, I guess...?

With that, CHALERMCHAI leaves ARTHUR's side and lightly smacks KLA HAN, who is still frozen in shock. He jumps, then nods as the king speaks to him, turning to go back to the insides of the palace. ARTHUR stares at CHALERMCHAI's back, confused, but then the royal children crowd him, begging him to teach them what he just did. We see the barest hint of him pulling out his deck again, a happy smile on his face as he speaks to the royal children, words we can't hear as the scene ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the true spirit of Yuri on Ice, I just decided to fuck it and and run with the king/skater idea I had. And I DID warn you Arthur's method of getting skates was going to be as convoluted as possible.
> 
> I have other fic in the works for this anime that actually includes the characters IN the anime, but...Well, this one is important. "Something To Say" will reappear with lyrics later on in this disaster, naturally.
> 
> I am (badly) storyboarding Shall We Skate right now. It's definitely been a learning experience for me, but a fun one. When I post that part of this script, I'll be sure to have finished that. And er, just so we're clear, this is definitely not how you write a traditional movie script...Well, that's why there's so much detail. Hopefully you're all seeing it similarly to how I'm seeing it, but who knows. Maybe your mental vision is better than mine, I wouldn't doubt it.
> 
> See ya soon. Can't believe we're already on ep 11.


	5. Chapter 5

ARTHUR'S ROOM — NIGHT

ARTHUR is sitting at the table in the middle of the room, looking thoughtfully at the cards spread out in front of him. The curtains to the window behind him are closed, though the slight gap between them shows the night sky. There are a number of lit oil lamps to brighten the room, which do their jobs relatively well.

ARTHUR is oblivious to the rest of the world though, staring at the cards. He's very confused, trying to understand what is happening in this strange world that he's begun to get used to. Hesitantly, he picks up a weak card called "Candlelight", and holding it away from his body, thinks hard and says its name.

ARTHUR

Candlelight.

The card bursts into a small flame. ARTHUR panics, dropping the card — he's not hurt by the flames though, and the flame returns to being a card before it hits the ground, as if snuffed out. He waits before picking it up, turning it in his hands. He's very confused.

He doesn't get much of a chance to think too much, because CHALERMCHAI knocks on his door.

CHALERMCHAI

Arthur? Are you awake?

ARTHUR

Yes, just a minute.

ARTHUR opens to door for CHALERMCHAI, a little flustered. CHALERMCHAI also is a bit awkward, with it being so late.

CHALERMCHAI

I'm sorry that I came here so late. There were a number of things I had to take care of, and Kla Han wouldn't let me leave until I had finished with them.

ARTHUR

It's no trouble, really. But what did you...

ARTHUR remembers earlier, at the frozen pond, and changes the direction of his question.

ARTHUR

What did you mean, earlier today?

CHALERMCHAI

That's what I came to discuss with you. Could I come in?

ARTHUR

Oh, right. Of course.

ARTHUR steps out of the way to let CHALERMCHAI in. As he does, he remembers the cards he left on the table, and hurries to clean them up, embarrassed. CHALERMCHAI stops him before he can put them all away, clearly interested in the cards.

CHALERMCHAI

Wait, wait. If it's all right, could I take a look?

ARTHUR

Uh, well...

CHALERMCHAI sends a hopeful look ARTHUR's way. Defeated by it, ARTHUR stops picking them up and shuffles aside, making room for CHALERMCHAI, who immediately gets closer, looking over the large variety of cards on the table. He gradually gets more and more excited, looking at the large spread.

CHALERMCHAI

What an impressive collection...!

ARTHUR

Haha, yeah. I've been collecting them for a while now, so...

CHALERMCHAI

Can you do magic with all of them? Or is it only some? Or is the magic in the cards?

ARTHUR pauses, wondering the same thing himself. His curiosity gets the better of him, and he ends up gesturing towards the cards.

ARTHUR

You can try them yourself, if you want.

He hesitates, but then adds to his statement, feeling that it's only fair to tell CHALERMCHAI the truth after how generous he's been.

ARTHUR

To tell you the truth, I'm not sure which it is. Myself, or the cards — I don't know where the magic is coming from.

CHALERMCHAI

Really? So you couldn't always do magic?

ARTHUR

No, unfortunately.

CHALERMCHAI

Interesting...

CHALERMCHAI picks up a card, looking at it closely.

CHALERMCHAI

"Billowing Wind".

Nothing happens. CHALERMCHAI doesn't seem too disappointed, setting the card back down on the table. ARTHUR watches from the side, then looks at the few cards he has in his hands. He's wondering what's going on, and why.

The viewpoint shifts to the one mysterious card set on the desk — ARTHUR hasn't touched it since the last time, too afraid of what it may do. From there, CHALERMCHAI approaches ARTHUR, breaking him out of his reverie, and then the perspective shifts back to a perspective closer to ARTHUR and CHALERMCHAI.

CHALERMCHAI

–Ah, I almost forgot what I came here for, with all of this.

He leans closer to ARTHUR, clearly excited and expectant. ARTHUR leans back, unsure of where this is going.

CHALERMCHAI

Arthur, what you did today, on the pond -- what is it called? I've never seen anything like it.

ARTHUR

It's called ice skating.

(pauses)

Well, actually, it was figure skating, but-

Feeling foolish thanks to CHALERMCHAI's growing confused expression, ARTHUR changes gears.

ARTHUR

Just- Just call it ice skating. It's ice skating.

CHALERMCHAI

"Ice skating", hm? A fitting name. You said you were taught, but where? 

ARTHUR

That's a long story.

CHALERMCHAI gives him a Look, and so ARTHUR vaguely elaborates. 

ARTHUR

I've just been skating my entire life, is all.

CHALERMCHAI

Mmhmm, I can imagine. 

There's an awkward pause as ARTHUR refuses to continue on about his history, despite CHALERMCHAI's obvious curiosity. CHALERMCHAI gives in first, switching topics.

CHALERMCHAI

So about this ice skating...Do you think you could teach it?

ARTHUR

Well...I suppose I could? But I'm not sure how many people I could teach at once, and-

CHALERMCHAI

But you can teach it?

ARTHUR

Yes, I mean-

CHALERMCHAI

Excellent! You see Arthur, I have a plan.

CHALERMCHAI leans in close to ARTHUR, conspiratorial.

CHALERMCHAI

In a few weeks, dignitaries from other countries will come to the palace. I want to impress them with something they would never expect from my country. Your ice skating, if put into a performance, it would amaze them, I know it!

ARTHUR

But Your Majesty, I don't know how many people I could teach at once. And a whole performance? In a few weeks? It's difficult enough to create a performance for one person. I don't know if I could choreography a performance with so many people...

CHALERMCHAI

But would you try? Please? 

CHALERMCHAI looks ARTHUR in the eyes, full of sincerity. He's not begging, but his gaze implies a heavy trust and belief in ARTHUR.

CHALERMCHAI

I know it is a lot to ask. But I think you coming here with your magic is a sign that this country could become so much greater. If I could show those around us how much we have to offer, we would flourish, I'm sure of it.

ARTHUR hesitates, considering his options. The king is relying on him, and he'd hate to disappoint. His eyes drift to the cards in his hands, the card "Bladed Glory". He remembers how good he had felt, skating so freely on the ice, how amazed they'd been. He remembers a very long time ago, when he had just started his career, the elation of being on the ice and showing something created by his own blood, sweat, and tears.

CHALERMCHAI

Please, Arthur. 

ARTHUR

...All right. I'll do it.

CHALERMCHAI

Really?!

ARTHUR

But if we're going to show what this country has to offer, I can't do it by myself.

CHALERMCHAI

Of course. Just tell me what you need, and I'll do whatever I can.

ARTHUR and CHALERMCHAI sit at the table to talk, the candleflames flickering around them. They talk long into the night about plans, full of growing excitement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. Totally failed my goal of finishing this before yoi finished, but that's honestly to be expected. I got caught up with holidays, then trollhunters, then voltron came back, and then I started writing an FFXV fic (Prompto/Noctis, if anyone is interested), combined with politics and school returning and general exhaustion this fic totally just. whoops
> 
> But enough about me. I am going to finish this, since I planned it all out, I just have to get it all down...This bit is short, but the next part is pretty much a montage and even more threads to add to this convoluted mess, though they all tie down theoretically in the end I've got worked out. Hopefully I'll actually get to it fairly quickly. 
> 
> And man, YOI ending on that basically s2 teaser...


End file.
